


from drowning to burning

by partiallight



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallight/pseuds/partiallight
Summary: If there's no way to choose pain, there's no way to choose pleasure either. G'raha just survived the first, and now the second awaits.





	from drowning to burning

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "non-consensual aftercare after non-consensual sex"

A set of ice-cold lips trace the Crystal Exarch's-- G'raha Tia's-- bruised skin. That night had been his worst, without doubt.

He tries to focus. Focus on anything that isn't the memory of Emet-Selch's smell, the pain Emet-Selch inflicted to him, the pleasure--

He focuses on the matter at hand instead, which is Emet-Selch's tongue on the bruises he'd left on G'raha.

"Seems like your wound regeneration is quite bad outside of the tower's range, Exarch." Emet-Selch seems quite interested, maybe even a little amused. "Perhaps you should not have sacrificed so much for such incomplete people."

(He calls him the Exarch, but right now there is no Exarch. There's just G'raha Tia, bruised and violated, from the crystal spreading over his arm to every single corner of his still-human flesh.)

"It's nothing compared to _their_ sacrifice." G'raha grits his teeth.

The pain the Warrior of Light endured-- the burden their soul must be slowly cracking under right now, filled to the brim with corrupted aether-- is so much more of a sacrifice than G'raha's humanity could ever possibly be.

Emet-Selch sighs. "Hythlodaeus would like you," he mutters under his breath.

And then, G'raha feels like he's burning.

It takes a while for him to localize the pain-- it should be coming from his left wrist, where Emet-Selch is applying healing magic, but instead the hot sensation is spreading throughout his entire body.

"Don't--"

"I need you alive and healthy if I want your knowledge." Emet-Selch puts a finger on his lips. "In fact, you should be grateful."

G'raha is tempted to just bite the finger, but memories of the previous night and Emet-Selch's interference with his aether prevent him from doing so. 

He can feel his wounds closing, uncomfortably so. Uncomfortable, pleasurable, painful-- the lines are blurring, and so is G'raha's vision, his resistance... and finally, his consciousness.

The last thing he hears is Emet-Selch's voice.

"Sleep, for now. You'll need to be awake later for their final moments."


End file.
